forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marilith
| size4e = | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Demon | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Chaotic, Evil, Tanar'ri | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 17 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, True seeing | lifespan = | location = The Abyss | language = Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, telepathy | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 9 ft. | length = 20 ft. | wingspan = | weight = 4,000 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = Monster Manual 1st edition }} Mariliths ( }}), also known as type V demons, were a type of powerful tanar'ri demon. They served as the tacticians of Abyssal hordes, advisors to demonic nobility, and in some cases acted as serpentine demon queens. Description From the waist up, mariliths appeared to be attractive humanoid women with six arms, but their lower halves were those of giant, green snakes. In each hand they carried highly decorated weapons, and adorned themselves with bangles and jewelry. They measured 20 feet (6 meters) and weighed 2 tons (1800 kilograms) when assessed from head to tail tip, but normally stood somewhere between 7–9 feet (2.1–2.7 meters) tall. Personality Mariliths were highly intelligent beings with a good sense for tactics, a domineering and wicked personality, and the rare ability to unite and coordinate the actions of demons. Whether through disciplinary mastery or suppression of their natural instincts, they could predict the actions of law despite not truly understanding them in order to outwit the baatezu. In the eyes of most mariliths, subtle temptation was but a silly game compared to true warfare planning. They were proud of their martial skills and tactical superiority and often kept the weapons of their defeated foes as trophies. Their weapons were among their most cherished possessions and if stolen they would take extreme measures to retrieve them. Combat Mariliths eagerly joined melee combat given the chance. They carefully sized up a given situation first and plotted to use any terrain and vulnerabilities to their advantage. They could swiftly strike with each weapon in their six hands, typically longswords or scimitars. Their tail was capable of moving like a whip or constricting their foes. Mariliths could also cast illusionary and charm spells, but they themselves had truesight, making it harder to use such spells against them. They were able to gate in a large variety of other types of tanar'ri. Society Mariliths served as commanders and tactical experts for the Blood War, providing the strategy to complement the malignant influence of the balors. They believed the balors were in charge only because of their sheer power and were otherwise unneeded to conduct the Blood War, but they never acted on this belief in fear of that power. Glabrezus were disliked by mariliths for their obnoxious insistence on using temptation and manipulation rather than outright warfare. Mariliths normally had to settle for merely undermining them as their balor superiors favored the glabrezus' sinister schemes. Yuan-ti followers of Demogorgon and other demon princes displayed an affinity for the similarly serpentine mariliths. A good method of currying their service was the sacrifice of strong mortal warriors. History In 1373 DR, three mariliths known as the "Triumvirate" served under Kaanyr Vhok, the leader of the Scoured Legion of Hellgate Keep. One of those mariliths was Vhok's mother, Mulvassys the Sceptered. In 1385 DR, the marilith Vhissilka, who served the balor Axithar, was trapped when the death of Mystra tore away a chunk of the Blood Rift. With the help of the cambion Kaanyr Vhok, Vhissilka was able to return to Axithar to wage war upon the House of the Triad. In 1485–1486 DR, mariliths were among the demons that wandered the streets of Menzoberranzan and participated in the failed defense of Q'Xorlarrin against the dwarves. The great Marilith, for whom all mariliths were named, was among them. She allowed Malagdorl Del'Armgo to slay and banish her back to Abyss, but Gromph Baenre resummoned her days later, making a fool out of Malagdorl for claiming he'd defeated her. She was subsequently sent to fight against the dwarves at Q'Xorlarrin. She was confronted by Drizzt Do'Urden, who disabled her. Bruenor Battlehammer placed the final stroke that slew her and banished her. Notable Mariliths and vrock.]] * Marilith, the great demon for whom the race of mariliths was named. * Bethshiva * Charsultketh, disguised as the human Helanna Darkstorm * Kalistes * Mulvassys the Sceptered * Nethess * Reluhantis, servant of Graz'zt * Unhath, servant of Graz'zt * Vhissilka * Y'tossi * Yxunomei Appendix See Also * Hannya * Lamia noble * Lillend * Wereserpent * Yuan-ti halfblood Appearances ;Novels : *''Passage to Dawn'' *''Stormlight'' *''Tymora's Luck'' *''The Glass Prison'' *''Viper's Kiss'' *''Farthest Reach'' (mentioned) *''The Gossamer Plain'' (mentioned) *''The Crystal Mountain'' *''Archmage'' ;Computer games : *''Pools of Darkness'' *''Icewind Dale'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2'' *''Dungeons & Dragons Online'' : Demon Sands Further reading * * * Monstrous Compendium Outer Planes Appendix * * * References Connections Category:Tanar'ri Category:Demons Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures with the chaotic subtype Category:Creatures with the evil subtype Category:Creatures found in the Abyss Category:Fiends